The present invention relates to a fuel tank for a trailer and more particularly pertains to expediting the fueling process of trailer-able vehicles.
The use of trailers to transfer vehicles, such as jet skis, boats, motorcycles, and off-road vehicles, are well known in the art. Usually, when carrying one of these vehicles, the owner is required to carry a separate gas tank that will be used to fill the carried vehicle with fuel once the destination is reached. Most people do not like carrying a separate gas tank, which is usually held loose within a parent vehicle, because of the potential hazard that exists when transporting fuel.
The present invention seeks to provide a tank that is secured to a trailer with a nozzle that can be extended outwardly to reach the fuel tank of the vehicle on the trailer.
The use of fuel tanks is known in the prior art. More specifically, fuel tanks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding quantities of fuel are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fuel tank for a trailer for expediting the fueling process of trailer-able vehicles.
In this respect, the fuel tank for a trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of expediting the fueling process of trailer-able vehicles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fuel tank for a trailer which can be used for expediting the fueling process of trailer-able vehicles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.